Pippin
Pippin was a multimedia technology platform, designed by Apple Computer, and marketed as PiPP!N by Bandai and Katz Media. According to Apple, Pippin was directed at the home market as "an integral part of the consumer audiovisual, stereo, and television environment."Bandai Pippin FAQ, The Mac Geek. Accessed 2017-04-10. Pippin was based on a run-time version of Apple's Macintosh operating system and second-generation Power Macintosh hardware. History console and controller.]] On December 13, 1994, less than 3 months after the launch of the Playdia system, Apple Computer announced the new Pippin platform in Tokyo.プレイディア, GameForest (Japanese). 2007-01-12. Bandai CEO Makoto Yamashina (山科誠) had selected Apple's Macintosh as the basis of the Pippin due to its ease of use.Interview - 'We Sell Dreams to Kids' by Cesar Bacani and Murakami Mutsuko, CNN. 1996-04-19. The console was initially called the Pippin Power Player and had been scheduled for release during the 1995 holiday shopping season.'Morphing' Into The Toy World's Top Ranks by Andrew Pollack, The New York Times. 1995-03-12. By the time it debuted in March 1996 as the Pippin Atmark in Japan, Bandai had spent $93 million on marketing and development.Power Ranger - A Japanese Toymaker Invades Cyberspace by Cesar Bacani and Murakami Mutsuko, CNN. 1996-04-19. The American version, the Pippin @WORLD, did not ship until the following December, missing much of the 1996 holiday season.@World: Pippin shippin' by David Morgenstern, MacWEEK vol.10-46. 1996-12-02. Archived 1996-12-20. On June 4, 1996, Katz Media announced in Paris that it was joining the partnership to market the platform in Europe.Katz Media Signs Worldwide Licensing Agreement for Apple's Pippin Technology, Katz Media. Archived on 1997-07-13. Bandai produced the consoles as an OEM for Katz Media.Bandai and Katz Media announce cooperation to develop European Pippin Market, Katz Media. Archived on 1997-07-13. The KMP 2000 began shipping in Europe on March 17, 1997.Katz Media Begins Shipping Pippins in Europe, Katz Media. Archived on 1997-07-13. During Marché international des Inforoutes et du Multimédia '97, Groupe Arborescence announced a partnership with Katz Media to develop and market a new Euro-Canadian console based on the Pippin for the Canadian market.Press: Arborescence launches the first Canadian-content Network Centric computer, Katz Media. 1997-05-22. Archived 1997-07-13. Reception and discontinuation Bandai originally set sales targets of 200,000 units in Japan and 300,000 units in the United States. Analyst Fujine Yasuaki (藤根靖晃) of Smith Barney International was less optimistic, projecting sales to reach half of the target. By September 1996, an online poll conducted by MacUser (USA) magazine found that a plurality of participants preferred that Apple cancel the Pippin over other product lines, such as Newton and Performa.Online poll, MacUser p.28. Ziff-Davis. 1995-09. Steve Jobs, one of the original Apple co-founders, returned to the company while it was facing financial difficulty, and was named Interim CEO on September 16, 1997.Jobs named interim Apple CEO, C|NET. 1997-09-16. While reorganizing Apple to return it to profitability, Jobs eliminated many underperforming projects, such as the Pippin.For the good of the company? Five Apple products Steve Jobs killed by Casey Johnston, Ars Technica. 2011-08-25. After only selling 30,000 and 12,000 units respectively in Japan and the United States,Bandai kisses goodbye to Pippin console., Screen Digest. 1998-03-01. Bandai announced on February 27, 1998 that it would officially abandon the Pippin platform and close its subsidiary Bandai Digital Entertainment on March 13, 1998.Bandai Says Goodbye to Pippin by Chris Johnston, GameSpot. 1998-02-27. At the time, over 50,000 unsold units remained in inventory and Bandai's losses from the Pippin were estimated at $214 million dollars. Titles Bandai had expected to launch about 200 CD-ROM titles for the Pippin platform, with an emphasis on teaching and learning. However, only about half of that number had reached the market. :''See also: List of Pippin titles (at the Pippin @World & Atmark Wiki) References External links *Apple's original Pippin site (archived 1997-04-14) *Catalog Search: Pippin at the Computer History Museum *Apple’s Pippin and Bandai’s @World at Low End Mac *Bandai Pippin Museum & Archive at The Mac Geek *Pippin at the Pippin @World & Atmark Wiki *Pippin @WORLD resource directory *Hacking the Pippin at Vintage Mac World (archived 2017-08-17) (mirror) *Apple Pippin at Wikipedia Category:Consoles Category:Technology